RAB La venganza de un Black
by sara fenix black
Summary: Regulus Black, el orgullo de la noble y ancestral casa Black, fue un mortífago. ¿Por qué traicionó al Señor Oscuro? Esta no es la historia de una traición, es la historia de una venganza. Su venganza. SPOLIERS HBP
1. La familia Black

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Daine Prince.**

¡Hola a todos!

Tengo escrita esta historia desde que leí Harry Potter and de Half-Blood Prince, pero decidí guardarla para ahora que ya ha salido en español y espero que hayan tenido la oportunidad de leerlo. Así que como dice el summary este fic contiene spoliers del libro y bastante fuertes, aunque no aparezcan hasta más adelante.

Ya saben que tengo debilidad por los Black, y en esta historia aunque no abandono a Sirius incursiono en un nuevo personaje, Regulus Black. Me parece que sabemos poco sobre él pero podría ser importante... y las iniciales RAB dan mucho que pensar¿no creen?

Pero bueno, en realidad es mi primera incursión directa en la familia Black, siempre me he dedicado a Sirius casi en exclusiva, así que estoy ansiosa de ver que les parece el experimento. Este capítulo es muy desde Sirius, pero poco a poco Regulus irá tomando el protagonismo.

La frase en cursiva con la que empieza cada capítulo pertenece a JK Rowling. En cada caso especificaré de que libro ha sido tomado.

Espero que les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LA FAMILIA BLACK**

_"…los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de la sangre limpia, convencidos que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en parte de la realeza… El idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo…"_

_Sirius Black. J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

_Editorial Salamandra. Pp. 122_

Sirius Black era el hijo mayor de la familia Black. Alto, de aspecto atlético pero al mismo tiempo distinguido, ojos grises y cabello oscuro largo. El chico de 16 años bajó rápidamente la escalera de Grimmuald Place 12 al oír llamar a la puerta.

Oyó como el elfo doméstico de la familia, Kreacher, abría, dando paso a la mansión Black a tres chicas muy distintas entre sí pero con aire familiar imposible de negar.

La primera de ellas era alta, un año mayor que Sirius, de cabellos negros y mirada dura. La segunda era un poco más baja, tenía la misma edad de Sirius y sus cabellos castaños enmarcaban un rostro amable y sonriente. La tercera era la más pequeña y tenía un aspecto más débil que sus hermanas, pero su mirada decidida hacía notar, como Sirius sabía, que era tan peligrosa como cualquiera de ellas. Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcisa, las hermanas Black.

-¡Hola Sirius! – lo saludó Andrómeda, al tiempo que sus primas le sonreían fríamente. El chico sabía que no estaban más feliz de verlo que él de verlas a ellas. Solamente le interesaba ver a una.

-¡Andy¿Cómo estás¿Lista para irnos? Quedé con James de pasar por él dentro de media hora.

-En un momento – dijo la chica – debo saludar a los tíos y a Regulus antes¿no crees¿Dónde están?

-Pues Regulus en la biblioteca¿dónde más? – contestó Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia ella y Sirius las siguió de mala gana.

Regulus Black estaba efectivamente ahí. Físicamente se parecía mucho a su hermano, exceptuando que llevaba el pelo corto, tal como a su madre le gustaba, y en lugar de la contextura atlética y fornida de su hermano era más bien delgado.

Pero si físicamente no era mucha la diferencia, cualquiera que los conociera ligeramente podía dar fe de que eran diametralmente opuestos. A pesar de que ambos eran muy listos, sus intereses estaban cosas en totalmente distintas.

Sirius era un chico activo, apasionado, travieso a impulsivo. Era muy popular entre el estudiantado de Hogwarts, el colegio al que ambos asistían. Tenía muchos amigos y contaba con la rendida admiración de más de la mitad de las chicas.

Regulus por su parte era un chico calmado, frío y paciente. También era muy conocido en Hogwarts, por ser un excelente estudiante, ganador de gran cantidad de los puntos dados en clase a la casa Slytherin. Al contrario de su hermano que vivía saliendo de la casa, Regulus pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca de la familia. Prácticamente sabía de memoria todos los libros que tenían, que no eran precisamente pocos.

Cuando las chicas y Sirius entraron al salón lo encontraron sentado cómodamente en un sillón leyendo un gran volumen de tapas verdes llamado _La nobleza de la naturaleza: una genealogía mágica._

-¡Reg! – exclamó Narcisa llamando su atención. El chico sonrió, puso un marcador en la página por la que iba y levantó la vista.

-¡Cissy¡Bella¡Andy¡Qué gusto verlas!

Sirius parodió que sostenía dos bombones en las manos y hacía porras al más puro estilo de las porristas muggles que había visto en las películas. Ninguna de sus primas lo vio, pero su hermano le dedicó una mirada seria que llevaba escrita en letras fosforescentes "MADURA".

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de nuevo y entraron los señores Black: Antares Black y Yelba Black.

-Chicas, que placer tenerlas aquí… - dijo Yelba saludándolas amablemente.

-¡Hola tía¡Hola tío! – saludó Narcisa, quien ya estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón de su primo. Ella y Regulus eran de la misma edad y eran más apegados incluso que Sirius y Andrómeda.

-Hola Narcisa, chicas – el señor Black miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido - ¿todavía por aquí?

-Sé que estás deseando deshacerte de mí padre – dijo Sirius acercándose un poco – pero Andrómeda viene conmigo hoy.

-No irán a salir con esa mala pieza de Potter¿verdad? – preguntó Yelma mirándolos a los dos severamente.

-Sí tía. Con él y con el pobretón Lupin. – intervino Bellatrix – Le he dicho a Andy que debería juntarse menos con Sirius, pero esta chica no tiene remedio…

Sirius sintió su cara enrojecer de cólera. Odiaba a su familia. Odiaba ser tratado como un paria en su propia casa. Trató de mantener el control, tenía que salir ese día. Ya mañana… mañana sería otra historia.

-Oh vamos tíos – dijo Andrómeda dedicándole una mirada gélida a su hermana mayor – no son tan malos.

-¿Qué no? – intervino Narcisa - ¡Son un montón de traidores de la sangre!

-¡Igual que este hijo mío! – dijo Yelba con tono trágico señalando a Sirius - ¿Qué he hecho para merecérmelo¡Traidor de la sangre de mi propia carne!

-Ya te he dicho que no lo lamentes tanto – intervino Antares – Sirius puede ser un desastre, pero aquí tenemos a Regulus.

La mirada orgullosa del señor Black se dirigió a su hijo menor, quien sonreía satisfecho. Narcisa le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla. Sirius rodó los ojos. Era hora de oír más alabanzas para Regulus… Como si no hubiese escuchado suficientes toda su vida.

-Él sí que tiene el debido orgullo de un mago. Sabe llevar el apellido Black, esta sangre de nobles que corre por nuestras venas…

Sirius sintió ganas de vomitar al ver la expresión de orgullo de su padre, su hermano y de sus primas. Sólo Andrómeda intercambió una mirada desesperada con él.

-Perdona padre –intervino Sirius- pero en el mundo mágico no hay aristocracia… ¿No crees que es algo muggle lo que estás diciendo?

Andrómeda agachó la cabeza para que no la vieran reírse. Sin embargo, fue a la única que el comentario le pareció gracioso. Antares se acercó a su hijo lívido de furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así¿Dónde está el respeto que me debes?

-No te lo has ganado – contestó Sirius. Inmediatamente sintió el dolor en la mejilla izquierda, donde la mano de su padre acababa de golpearlo. Lo miró de nuevo, tratando de controlarse. Su padre levantó la mano de nuevo, pero entonces Regulus habló por primera vez desde la entrada de sus padres.

-Ya déjalo padre. Nunca va a entenderlo.

Antares miró a Sirius con desprecio antes de volverse hacia su hijo predilecto, quien estaba serio y calmado.

-Tienes razón Regulus. Simplemente no soporta que le recordemos que eres mejor que él.

Andrómeda se acercó a Sirius mientras Narcisa decía orgullosa.

-¡Claro que lo es! En Hogwarts, es el mejor de nuestro nivel, y sería el mejor en pociones de todo el colegio de no ser por Severus Snape, del nivel de Andrómeda.

-Además es un chico muy listo – dijo Yelba con admiración – ya casi se sabe de memoria toda la biblioteca. ¿Verdad cariño? Y es un experto en genealogía mágica.

-El sueño de mi vida – murmuró Sirius, pero su madre lo escuchó.

-Ningún sucio mestizo podría hacerse pasar por limpio frente a él. –dijo su madre con orgullo para cambiar a un tono despreciativo- En cambio tú no eres capaz de distinguir un muggle de un sangre pura.

Sirius iba a responder cómo podía distinguirlos de una manera nada amable para los sangre limpia, pero Andrómeda lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro. Su primo era demasiado impulsivo, nunca pensaba antes de hablar.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Se oyeron pasos dirigirse a la biblioteca y entró una chica francamente preciosa. Los cabellos sueltos formaban bucles color castaño claro y sus grandes ojos azules refulgían de manera especial. Tenía la piel blanca y sonreía encantadoramente.

-¡Daine Prince! – exclamó Sirius abriendo los brazos para recibirla con un abrazo - ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!

La chica se ruborizó un poco al saludarlo, pero luego saludó a cada uno de los presentes. Regulus se puso de pie y le dejó su asiento en el sillón.

-¿A qué debemos esta encantadora visita? – le preguntó Regulus amablemente.

-Oh, sabía que hoy tus primas estarían por aquí y pensé en venir a saludar. Hace mucho no los veía… En especial a ti Sirius, no fuiste al baile de la semana pasada.

-Créeme, no tenía ganas de poner un pie en la casa Malfoy – dijo Sirius al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada con Andrómeda, quien se apresuró a recoger su abrigo.

-Como si te hubieran invitado – dijo Narcisa con desprecio.

-Me habría sentido ofendido de otra manera – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa despreciativa – Fue un placer verte Daine, pero no creo que te moleste que te deje sólo con mi hermano. Parece de aceptación popular que es preferible su compañía.

Daine palideció un poco.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí preciosa – Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de su prima – Andy y yo tenemos una salida pendiente. Te dejo en buena compañía.

Salió del salón sin despedirse de nadie más. Andrómeda lo siguió tras despedirse rápidamente de los presentes. Una vez fuera de la casa Andrómeda lo miró seriamente.

-¿Qué pretendías ahí adentro¿Para qué los provocas?

-No puedo evitarlo Andy – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – Además, era la última oportunidad de discutir con ellos que tenía.

-Entonces¿sigue en pie lo de hoy en la noche? – el tono de la voz de su prima le indicó que tenía la esperanza de que desistiera.

-Sí. No aguanto un día más en esa casa – dijo Sirius con una mirada resentida hacia la mansión que acababan de dejar – los odio a todos, y es recíproco.

-Sabes que no es cierto – dijo Andy frunciendo el ceño – Regulus te aprecia.

-Sí claro. – dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico – Es un idiota, creyéndose todas esas tonterías de la nobleza de los Black…

-Sólo porque piense distinto, eso no lo hace menos – dijo Andrómeda severamente. Sirius la miró algo molesto pero luego sonrió.

-Siempre das en el clavo. Sí… Supongo que tienes razón. A él no lo odio… después de todo, es mi único hermano¿no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

¿Qué les ha parecido¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios!

Tengo muy avanzada esta historia. No será muy larga, la tengo planeada para unos 11 capítulos y un epílogo de los cuales ya tengo escritos 7 y el epílogo, más todo lo demás planeado. Así que tranquilos, no duraré meses en actualizar. De hecho planeo hacerlo cada 15 días si la Universidad me lo permite.

Para los lectores de Memorias, informarles que sigo trabajando en el capítulo 6 y ya está avanzado. Trataré de acabarlo mañana porque el martes entro a clases, pero si no me es posible prometo subirlo lo antes posible...

Y una última cosa, pero no menos importante. ¡Mi hermana acaba de publicar un one shoot Lily – James precioso! Es cortito y muy bueno, así que les recomiendo que lo lean. Ella siempre ha escrito sobre Snape, pero este ha sido un cambio, que a mí me ha gustado mucho porque llevaba meses pidiéndoselo… Mi hermana es amsp14 y la historia se llama A la espera. Pueden encontrarla en mis historias favoritas y a ella entre mis autoras favoritas. ¡Pasen y déjenle review!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima publicación o en alguna de sus historias!

Sara Fénix Black


	2. El escape

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Daine Prince.**

Hola a todos!

¡Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me ha entusiasmado muchísimo la respuesta que han tenido a la historia... ¡Más de 10 reviews sólo en el primer capítulo! Muchísimas gracias de verdad, me encanta que les haya gustado la historia, espero que siga gustando.

Como segundo lugar, quiero darle las gracias a quienes me hablaron del árbol genealógico de los Black. Sin embargo en el review no aparecieron las direcciones para buscarlo y debido a mi falta de tiempo no pude hacerlo por mi cuenta, así que espero que no les moleste encontrarse con Antares y Yelba, ya que se quedarán como los personajes de la historia. No será la primera vez que se inventan nombres para ellos.

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo donde nos centraremos ya en Regulus... A ver que les parece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**El escape**

"…_Mi dulce y anciana madre me borró cuando escapé de casa. A Kreacher le encanta relatar esa historia entre dientes._

_-¿Te escapaste de casa?_

_-Cuando tenía dieciséis años –afirmó Sirius- Estaba harto."_

_Sirius Black y Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

_Editorial Salamandra. Pp. 121-122_

Las hermanas Black habían pasado el día en la casa Black. Sirius y Andrómeda habían vuelto tarde, trayendo consigo algunos paquetes misteriosos que llevaron rápidamente a la habitación del merodeador en el segundo piso. Regulus fue el único en notar ese detalle.

Daine también se había quedado en la casa todo el día, y compartió con la familia la cena familiar, durante la cual Andrómeda estuvo pateando a Sirius cada vez que lo veía a punto de hacer algún comentario imprudente. Así que, para sorpresa de los Black, su hijo mayor estuvo en silencio casi toda la noche, exceptuando por las veces que respondía las preguntas y comentarios que Daine dirigía directamente hacia él.

En realidad, la mente de Sirius estaba muy lejos del comedor de la casa Black. Esa noche sería libre al fin y no podía esperar por el momento. Sabía que sus padres no encontrarían raro su comportamiento, al menos no más raro de lo acostumbrado: para ellos Sirius era un fenómeno andante.

Pero en la mesa había alguien que sí lo conocía muy bien y pudo notar lo inquieto que estaba. Ese alguien era Regulus Black. Andrómeda había tenido razón esa mañana al hablar sobre su primo. Aunque pensaba que Sirius estaba muy equivocado en muchas cosas, apreciaba a su hermano mayor, incluso llegaba a admirarlo.

A pesar de lo que sus padres dijeran, sabía que su hermano tenía cosas de las que él carecía. Desde su asiento tranquilo en la biblioteca de la casa había oído todas las discusiones con sus padres y había estudiado con curiosidad el extraño comportamiento del merodeador. Igual, desde la sombra del árbol en la que estudiaba en los jardines de Hogwarts había estudiado a Sirius y sus amigos.

Esa era una de las mejores cualidades de Regulus. Era un gran observador. Lograba pasar desapercibido y al mismo tiempo captar detalles que a todos los demás le pasarían por alto. Gracias a esta cualidad captó las miradas entre Sirius y Andrómeda y la expresión ausente de su hermano y llegó a una conclusión: debía vigilarlo esa noche.

Después de que todos se habían ido y estuvo seguro de que el resto de la familia se había retirado a descansar, Sirius salió de su cuarto sigilosamente. Se dirigió al salón de la casa llevando un saco con él. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de polvos flu que llevaba con él y los tiró al fuego.

-¿Listo para una excursión nocturna Sirius?

Sirius se volvió pálido. Regulus se levantó del sillón que estaba de espaldas a la chimenea, Sirius vio como marcaba la página del libro de la genealogía antes de dejarlo en el asiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Regulus? – preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño. ¡Maldición! Todos sus planes a la ruina por culpa de su hermano…

-Sospechaba que intentarías algo así. No eres lo suficientemente muggle o tonto para tratar de saltar por una ventana, la red flu era lo más obvio.

-Se supone que deberías estar dormido – Sirius se preguntaba que había salido mal de su plan.

-Lo estaría, si me hubiera tomado el té que nos preparó Kreacher antes de acostarnos¿verdad? –sonrió ante la expresión de perplejidad de su hermano mayor – Me colé en tu habitación después de que bajaste con Andrómeda y encontré esos polvos de dormir que compraste. Te vi entrar a la cocina mientras nuestras primas se despedían. Eres fácil de predecir Sirius.

-Consíguete una vida y deja de meterte en la mía. – dijo Sirius claramente enojado – Ahora supongo que intentarás llevarme a mi cuarto y encerrarme o algo así¿no? Y mañana papi y mami estarán más orgullosos de ti y más decepcionados de mí. ¿O acaso los previniste de tomar el té también y van a hacernos compañía en unos momentos?

-No. Ellos están profundamente dormidos. Sino, no podríamos tener esta pequeña plática.

-No tenemos nada que hablar Regulus. – dijo Sirius al tiempo que empezaba a meter sus cosas en la chimenea - Tenemos quince años en la misma casa y nunca hemos tenido nada de que hablar.

-Vamos Sirius, no puedes irte.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó escépticamente el aludido – mírame.

-Sirius, sé que nuestros padres a veces se pasan contigo, pero ¡no puedes irte¡Estás deshonrando a tu familia!

-¿Deshonrando a la familia? – Sirius repitió lo que había dicho a su hermano sin creerlo - ¡Por favor, Regulus! Soy una deshonra para la familia por el simple hecho de existir. Mi marcha es buena para todos, viéndolo bien. Pero no lo hago por ninguno de ustedes. Lo hago por mí. Estoy harto.

-Estás siendo egoísta – le recriminó su hermano acercándose – Nuestra madre quedará destrozada, nuestro padre…

-Feliz de tenerte sólo a ti en casa – lo interrumpió Sirius.

-Vamos, no te hagas el mártir. Sabes que no puedes irte.

-Deja de decir eso – Sirius miró a su alrededor asegurándose de no dejar nada detrás – Dime una sola razón por la que no puedo irme.

-¡La sangre, Sirius! –le gritó Regulus apretando un puño y extendiendo el brazo frente a él, siguiendo la línea de las venas con el dedo de la otra mano - ¡La sangre que corre por nuestras venas y nos une! No hay nada más importante que eso. No puedes renunciar a tu familia.

-¡Esta NO es mi familia! – gritó Sirius. Regulus retrocedió un poco al ver el enfado latente en su rostro.

-Soy tu hermano – dijo en tono duro el menor.

-Lo sé – Sirius se calmó un poco y se acercó señalando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones – pero ellos no son mi familia Regulus. Tú los has visto, tú más que nadie tiene que entenderlo. No puedo quedarme aquí.

-En un año serás mayor de edad, nada te cuesta quedarte los días que faltan para entrar a clases.

-No Regulus, tengo mucho tiempo planeando esto. Me están esperando.

-No puedes dejar a tu familia, te arrepentirás siempre.

-No creo que me arrepienta ni una sola vez.

-¿Quieres decir que en serio no nos extrañarás?

A Sirius lo sorprendió el tono de su hermano. ¿Tendría Andrómeda razón y Regulus lo apreciaría en el fondo?

-No calzo aquí Reg. Pertenezco a otro lugar. Tú tienes que saberlo. Después de todo, como bien dijiste, eres mi hermano.

Regulus bajó la cabeza resignado. Sabía que no podría convencerlo. Sirius se sintió un poco culpable de irse dejándolo ahí, en ese infierno que era su familia.

-Tú perteneces aquí – continuó, tratando de animarlo – simplemente nuestras vidas tienen caminos distintos.

-No, tú elegiste un camino distinto – dijo Regulus mirándolo de nuevo.

-Sí. Porque no quiero ser una grabadora que repite las ideas de su familia y termina convirtiéndose en un títere de los magos oscuros.

Sus miradas se encontraron sin saber que decir. Finalmente, fue Regulus quien rompió el silencio.

-Pues entonces adiós Sirius. Nos veremos en el colegio. Aunque no creo tener de qué hablarte entonces.

-Yo tampoco. – Sirius se metió a la chimenea, vio a su hermano dirigirse hacia el sillón por su libro y añadió – Pero si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda… no dudes en escribirme.

Regulus asintió lentamente.

-Ya vete. No diré nada. Palabra.

Sirius sabía que su hermano era muchas cosas, pero podía fiarse de su palabra. Lo miró subir las escaleras con su inseparable libro en la mano antes de decir en voz baja:

-A la casa Potter.

Era la noche de su libertad.

------

Kreacher fue el primero en darse cuenta al día siguiente de la ausencia del primogénito de los Black al irlo a despertar a media mañana. Lo buscaron por toda la casa. Regulus oyó el alboroto pero no se movió de la biblioteca.

Cuando su madre se lo informó se mostró totalmente sorprendido. Era un actor excelente, y nadie sospechó que él sabía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera sus primas cuando se reunieron a comentar lo sucedido.

-Pues yo estoy feliz de que se haya ido – dijo Bellatrix con total sinceridad- era una vergüenza para la familia tenerlo aquí. Un sucio traidor de la sangre en la ancestral casa Black… Estamos mucho mejor sin él.

-Pero Bellatrix… - replicó Narcisa con cara de circunstancias - ¡pobres tíos Antares y Yelba! La vergüenza que Sirius ha traído a la familia…

-Nos está avergonzando desde que quedó en Gryffindor, Cissy. – dijo Regulus – Y la vida diaria en esta casa con él peleando cada cinco minutos era insoportable. Bella tiene razón.

Su prima le dedicó una sonrisa aprobatoria. Andrómeda estaba algo aparte, mirando pensativamente por la ventana. Bella le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

-Ya deja de lucir como un alma en pena. ¡Todos sabemos que conocías el plan de Sirius y me apostaría la varita a que lo ayudaste!

-¿Y qué si lo hice? – dijo Andrómeda volviéndose retadora – al menos él tuvo el valor de hacer lo que quería.

-¿No pensarás en seguirle, verdad? – dijo Narcisa abriendo muchos los ojos – No te atreverías a hacernos eso…

-No te preocupes Cissy – dijo Regulus tras mirar un momento a la castaña – Andy no lo haría. No todavía.

-------

Regulus no podía definir qué sentía con respecto a la marcha de su hermano. Era ciertamente un alivio no ver interrumpidas sus tardes de lectura por los pleitos entre su madre y Sirius, pero la vida de Grimmuald Place carecía en realidad de interés.

A los días de la marcha de Sirius todos parecían haberlo olvidado, actuaban como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Regulus sólo vio a una persona realmente desconsolada por lo sucedido. Daine Prince.

-Vamos Daine, no es tan malo como parece…

-Pero Regulus… - los chicos estaban en el balcón de la casa de los Prince- se ha ido para siempre.

-No seas melodramática. Lo verás en el colegio.

-No querrá hablar conmigo. No querrá hablar con una Slytherin que forma parte del pasado…

-¡Oh, ya déjalo Daine! –dijo Regulus perdiendo los estribos- Sabes muy bien que ni en mil años Sirius te habría hecho caso, además¿qué es tan maravilloso sobre él?

-¡Regulus! – la chica se sonrojó.

-Por favor, todos sabemos que te morías por los huesos de mi hermano.

-Eso no es cierto… - negó Daine, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas indicaba lo contrario - ¿y me vas a decir que tú no lo extrañas¿Que no lamentas que se fuera?

-La verdad, no. No quería que se fuera, pero lo hizo.

-¿Y eso cambia las cosas?

-Eso lo cambia todo. – la mirada de Regulus se perdió en el horizonte – Negó su propia su sangre. La sangre lo es todo Daine. No me importa que no comparta nuestras ideas sobre la limpieza de la sangre. Lo que no puedo consentir es que niegue a su propia familia, la propia sangre que corre por sus venas. Es la misma que corre por las mías, y por más lejos que se vaya, no podrá cambiar eso.

Daine miró a Regulus de una manera totalmente distinta a como lo había visto durante toda su vida.

-Vamos Daine, anímate – dijo Regulus volviendo a verla – Ya vendré mañana a verte, mejor me marcho.

Daine asintió y lo acompañó a la salida. De camino pasaron por el salón principal de la casa, donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los Prince. Regulus se acercó a admirarlo.

-Cierto – dijo Daine sonriendo – te interesa la genealogía…

-Así es – Regulus levantó el libro que andaba consigo: "_Las familias sangre limpia más antiguas del mundo mágico"._ – Hey, tu árbol familiar tiene alguien quemado también.

-Sí… Eillen Prince – dijo Daine con tono despreciativo – se casó con muggle. Dicen que tuvo un hijo, no lo sé.

-Por eso no estoy de acuerdo en que los eliminen de los árboles – dijo Regulus negando lentamente- se pierden líneas importantes, y como te dije, no pueden cambiar la sangre que llevan por las venas.

-¿Ya quitaron a Sirius del de los Black?

-Así es – contestó Regulus dirigiéndose a la salida- Nuestra madre lo quemó el mismo día que se marchó en la noche.

-¡Eso te hace el único heredero de los Black!

-Así es.

Sin embargo, Daine pensó que no sonaba tan emocionado al respecto como debería.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Tengo muchas ganas de saber que les parece este segundo capítulo y en especial que opinan sobre Regulus Black. A mí me encanta, es muy distinto a Sirius en algunas cosas, pero encantador a su manera.

Gracias por darme ánimos con la Universidad. De verdad que ver reviews nuevos en el correo siempre es una alegría. De momento me está yendo bien, el semestre apenas empieza y hay mucho trabajo.

Sobre Memorias, para los lectores que supongo estarán esperando la continuación, les tengo la buena noticia de que ya sólo me falta una escena y media para acabar el capítulo. Sin embargo no sé cuando pueda hacerlo... Me encantaría lograrlo antes de final del mes. Espero poder hacerlo. Pero sepan que no la he abandonado. El capítulo se llamara "La primera misión".

Bueno, ahora sí me despido que tengo muchas lecturas y resúmenes esperando...

¡Saludos desde Costa Rica!

Sara Fénix Black


	3. El reencuentro

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Daine Prince.**

Hola a todos!

Ya sé que me he atrasado mucho, pero es que la Universidad está que no me deja respirar, además de que han estado arreglando mi computadora.

Sin embargo, aquí está el capítulo. Es algo corto, lo sé, pero a mí en lo personal me encanta como quedó.

No les digo más y los dejó con la lectura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**EL REENCUENTRO **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_"-Era más joven que yo – explicó Sirius-, y mucho mejor, como me recordaban mis padres cada dos por tres._

_-Pero murió –dijo Harry. _

_-Sí. El muy imbécil… se unió a los mortífagos."_

_Sirius Black y Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

_Editorial Salamandra. Pp. 122_

Regulus miró a su alrededor tratando de evitar una expresión de desprecio. Nunca habría escogido un lugar así. No estaba muy seguro de porqué estaba ahí ni porqué le había escrito en primer lugar. Tal vez Narcisa tenía razón y no era más que un sensible, o tal vez Daine tenía razón y quería a su hermano. Lo único que sabía era que quería hablar con él antes.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se habían visto, cuando Sirius había salido de sétimo año. Regulus se había graduado un año antes de Hogwarts y había pasado ese tiempo profundizando sus conocimientos sobre magia antigua, documentos mágicos antiguos y genealogía.

No sabía casi nada sobre su hermano, solamente que trabajaba para Dumbledore en un grupo especial para combatir a Lord Voldemort.

En ese momento la puerta del pequeño bar se abrió. Regulus distinguiría la figura alta y distinguida que entró en cualquier lugar. El recién llegado se acercó a él y sonrió ligeramente.

-Puntual como siempre.

-Sirius. Tanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo Regulus.

Sirius se sentó a su lado e hizo una seña a la camarera que le trajo el mismo trago de siempre. Los hermanos estaban en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar. Sirius se quitó la capucha que llevaba dejando caer su pelo largo y acomodándoselo con la mano rápidamente. Evaluó a su hermano, estaba casi igual que como lo recordaba, aunque sus rasgos eran más duros.

-Me sorprendió que escribieras – confesó Sirius.

-Me sorprendió que accedieras a verme.

-Lo hice en parte porque te dije que me escribieras si me necesitabas, en parte por curiosidad. – admitió Sirius – Últimamente no salgo mucho, así que espero que valga la pena.

-Por eso me sorprendió que accedieras.

-Estoy en la lista negra de los mortífagos Reg – susurró Sirius mirando a su alrededor.- Ya debes saberlo.

-Si eso crees deberías ser menos obvio – dijo Regulus sonriendo – no debiste citarme tan cerca de donde te quedas.

-¿Quién dice que estamos cerca? – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Ella.

La sonrisa de Sirius se borró al ver a Regulus sonreírle a una chica unas mesas hacia la derecha. Fue el turno del hermano menor de sonreír.

-Las mujeres siempre han sido tu punto débil Sirius.

Sirius bajó la cabeza en señal de vencido pero sonriendo.

-Eres bueno Reg. ¿Le dirás a alguien que estoy aquí¿A la "querida" Bellatrix, tal vez?

-Sabes que no. Te dije en la carta que sería un encuentro secreto. ¿O no te fías de mí?

-Si no me fiara de ti no estaría aquí – declaró Sirius – No me interesa morir a manos de la salvaje de nuestra prima.

-No va a matarte – corrigió Regulus – Sólo quieren traerte de su lado.

Sirius lanzó una risa corta con la que daba a entender evidentemente que no le creía.

-¿Para qué querías verme? – preguntó prescindiendo de discutir el tema.

-Recibí la invitación.

Sirius dejó su bebida en la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

-Claro, Narcisa y tú tienen la edad ya. Supongo que lo esperaron con más ansias que la carta de entrada a Hogwarts.

-Estoy hablando en serio – le reprochó Regulus.

-Yo también. ¿Vas a unirte a Lord Voldemort?

-Probablemente.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla y mirando a su hermano con curiosidad.

-Pelea por mis ideales. La limpieza de la sangre, la superioridad de la magia…

-Me da náuseas sólo oír hablar de ello… -Sirius hizo como si fuera a vomitar.

-¡Por favor Sirius¡Son cosas obvias! Lord Voldemort quiere cambiar la visión permisiva que hay, traer de vuelta las buenas costumbres. Si Lord Voldemort triunfa los Black estaremos muy alto una vez más. Somos una de las pocas familias sangre limpias que quedan y…

-¡Ajá! Por eso es que te unes – dijo Sirius dejando caer la silla y señalándolo con el dedo índice – Te unes por los Black, porque sabes que eres el único heredero y crees que si Lord Voldemort gana estarás muy alto en la escala social. ¡Qué ingenuo eres!

-¿Ingenuo¡Yo no soy el que persigue ideales vacíos!

-Sí, pobre ingenuo Regulus que desde el sillón de la biblioteca se perdió entre letras e historias y nunca se enteró en qué mundo vivía… En el momento en que Voldemort llegue al poder se va a deshacer de todos los idiotas que lo apoyaron. – Sirius empezó a hablar rápidamente, para evitar que su hermano lo interrumpiera – Él no lucha por tus ideales Regulus. Él quiere poder, y se vale de esa excusa para que ustedes trabajen para él. Cuando no los necesite los desechará como basura, como estorbos que serán para él.

-Te equivocas – dijo Regulus – Bellatrix está entre sus favoritas, él ha prometido…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú en un grupo de gente como Bellatrix? – lo cortó Sirius – llevo ya bastante tiempo peleando con los mortífagos Reg, y créeme, tú no tienes madera de mortífago.

-Creo en lo mismo que…

-Los mortífagos no son un grupo de creyentes de una doctrina. Son asesinos.

Los hermanos se miraron retadoramente. Finalmente fue Regulus el que rompió el silencio.

-Siempre te has creído superior a mí Sirius. Lo veía cuando nuestro padre hablaba bien de mí. Tu mirada de desdén… Siempre te has creído más valiente por ser un Gryffindor, más listo por ser más sociable, más…

-¿A qué viene esto? – lo interrumpió Sirius.

-A que no es cierto. No eres mejor que yo, ni yo soy mejor que tú Sirius. Somos iguales.

-¿De verdad? – Sirius arqueó una ceja – pues tenemos la similitud bastante escondida…

-Somos iguales en que los dos somos capaces de pelear y morir por lo que creemos y lo que amamos. La diferencia radica en que creemos y amamos cosas distintas.

Sirius sonrió y asintió.

-Tengo que admitir que tienes razón en eso.

-Por eso quería verte – el semblante de Regulus se tornó más serio – Hace años renunciaste a tu familia y negaste la sangre que corre por tus venas, pero necesito saber hasta que punto. Si tuvieras que enfrentarme en una batalla¿me matarías?

-No soy un asesino Regulus, esos son los de tu grupo. ¿Tú me matarías?

-Sí, si me enfrentas como tu enemigo. No como tu hermano. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Sirius suspiró.

-No Regulus. No te mataría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

-¿Por salvar tu vida?

-Por aquello en lo que creo y aquello que amo.

Regulus sonrió y asintió. Puso unas monedas sobre la mesa y se levantó.

-De acuerdo. Es hora de que me marche. Supongo que esta es la despedida definitiva.

-Eso creo – dijo Sirius incorporándose a su vez – a menos que reconsideres las cosas.

-Nunca me pasaré a tu bando, Sirius.

-Ni yo al tuyo.

Aguantaron la mirada del otro un momento, hasta que Regulus inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y salió del local con paso firme. Sirius lo miró alejarse y suspiró. En qué lío se estaba metiendo su hermanito…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Y eso ha sido todo por hoy! Sí, lo sé, fue muy corto... Pero igual espero sus comentarios! Los reviews me hacen muy feliz y me suben mucho el ánimo, y estoy muy orgullosa de la cantidad de reviews que llevamos en dos capítulos!

Espero que la historia les siga gustando.

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	4. Todo queda en familia

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Daine Prince.**

Hola a todos!

Disculpen la tardanza! La Universidad me hizo perder la conciencia del tiempo que había pasado. Al menos publiqué un capítulo de Memorias en medio pero no todo ustedes la leen, así que no creo que sirva realmente de justificación...

Lo lamento, pero es que este semestre está muy rudo...

Sin embargo, he recibido todos sus reviews, muchísimas gracias! Cada vez que recibo uno me entusiasmo muchísimo, han visto el contador? Gracias!

Y aquí está el capítulo cuatro. Puro Regulus ya.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Todo queda en familia**

* * *

_"Pero supongo que, al principio, mis padres creyeron que Regulus era un verdadero héroe cuando se le unió"_

_Sirius Black. J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

_Editorial Salamandra. Pp. 123_

Regulus estaba en la biblioteca de su casa, sentado en el sillón de siempre, con un libro cerrado sobre el regazo. En la mano sostenía una copa llena de vino y su rostro estaba frente a la chimenea, donde estaba la cabeza de su prima favorita. Sólo las llamas verdes iluminaban la habitación.

-Debes darle tu respuesta definitiva a Bellatrix hoy.

-Lo sé, Cissy.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – le reprochó la rubia – Yo dije que sí el mismo día.

-Tú estás casada con un mortífago. No tenías mucha opción. Yo estaba valorando las posibilidades.

-¿Hay otra posibilidad mejor? – preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

-No –contestó Regulus levantando la copa – por eso me uno.

Bebió un trago mientras Narcisa sonreía.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana en la iniciación.

-Así es – dijo Regulus sonriendo – Nos vemos ahí.

-Hasta luego Reg.

-Adiós Cissy.

Con un 'plin' la cabeza de Narcisa desapareció. Regulus siguió contemplando la chimenea pensativo. Ahora la luz dorada de las llamas bañaba las paredes de la habitación. Trataba de sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Sirius sobre los mortífagos y concentrarse en todos los beneficios que traería a la comunidad mágica, a su familia y a sí mismo la lucha.

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

-Señor Regulus, la señorita Prince acaba de llegar. Desea verle.

-Déjala pasar Kreacher.

Momentos después Daine entraba al salón. Ese día vestía de blanco inmaculado y llevaba un abrigo de piel del mismo color, el cual le entregó a Kreacher para que se lo guardara.

-Buenas tardes, Daine. Kreacher, sírvele un trago a la señorita por favor.

Daine aceptó gustosa la copa que el elfo doméstico le sirvió, pero esperó a que este se fuera antes de hablar.

-Dime que no es cierto.

-¿Qué cosa? – le tono calmado y reposado de Regulus contrastó con la ansiedad que se notaba en la voz de la muchacha.

-Que vas a unirte.

-¿De qué te serviría que te mintiera? – respondió Regulus tranquilamente.

-Regulus, tú no… no, tú no puedes unirte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú no perteneces con ellos. Si te unes será para convertirte en una de las marionetas de Bellatrix, tú no eres como ellos, tú…

-¿Has estado en Kent últimamente?

-¿Qué? – preguntó la chica confundida- ¿A qué viene eso?

-Hablas exactamente igual que Sirius…

-¿Sirius está en Kent? – la pregunta salió demasiado anhelante de los labios de la chica. Regulus se rió.

-Vamos, ve corriendo a buscarlo a los bares de Kent… Sus distintas chicas pueden darte razón de él.

-No debiste decirme eso – murmuró la chica con mirada ausente. Tras un momento de silencio, preguntó - ¿Viste a Sirius?

-No – mintió Regulus.

-¿Y a qué te refieres entonces con que hablo como él?

-A que él nunca pensó que yo valiera para mayor cosa… Y aparentemente tú tampoco.

-Yo no creo que no valgas. – lo corrigió Daine – Al contrario, creo que hay mejores cosas para ti fuera de ese medio.

-¿Qué sabes tú de "ese medio"? – preguntó el chico. Su copa se había vaciado, y prefirió no llamar a Kreacher para que se la llenara para evitar cortar la conversación, así que se levantó y se dirigió la botella de licor que había sobre la repisa para llenarla de nuevo.

La miró a los ojos expectante mientras tomaba un trago más.

-Sé lo necesario – la chica le dirigió una mirada desesperada – es este lugar donde no puedes confiar en nadie, absolutamente en nadie. Debes actuar a ciegas, siguiendo instrucciones que es preferible no entender su objetivo… Por favor Regulus. No te unas.

Regulus sonrió.

-Lo siento Daine. Ni siquiera tu encantadora mirada de ruego me puede hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Pero Regulus… ¿Por qué te unes en realidad?

-Por los Black.

Regulus sonrió más ante la expresión perpleja de la chica.

-El honor de los Black depende de mí. Será todo un orgullo para mis padres que pelee por los ideales que nuestra familia defiende desde hace siglos. Nuestro lema es "toujour pours". Sirius ha manchado nuestro nombre luchando contra este lema, y como bien sabes Andrómeda lo ha mancillado con ese matrimonio con un sangre sucia. Bellatrix y Narcisa pelean por Lord Voldemort, pero ambas han perdido ya el apellido. Yo soy el único Black que puede traer el honor de la familia de vuelta. Y voy a hacerlo.

-¿Nada te hará cambiar de opinión?

-Nada.

La luz de la chimenea se reflejaba en los ojos de Regulus con la misma fuerza que la determinación que sentía. Daine bajó la cabeza vencida.

-No digas nunca que no te lo he advertido – murmuró débilmente.

-No lo haré. – el tono de Regulus era definitivo. Daine lo miró directo a los ojos, pero Regulus no se inmutó.

-¿Cambia esto las cosas entre nosotros? – preguntó la chica inquieta.

-Sólo si tú así lo quieres.

-No.

-Entonces no. – respondió tranquilamente el chico terminándose la copa y dejándola de lado. Ella le sonrió y sin decir nada más, salió de la biblioteca.

Una vez que oyó la puerta principal cerrarse, Regulus echó un puñado de polvos flu en las llamas.

-¡La casa Lestrange! – cuando la fría y oscura sala de su prima apareció ante sus ojos, pudo ver a Bellatrix sonriendo desde uno de los sillones.

-Te esperaba primo.

-No iba a fallarte.

Regulus se acercó y la saludó de beso en la mejilla.

-¿Algo de beber? – preguntó la mujer señalando el mini bar en la pared del salón.

-No, gracias.

-Siéntate – Bellatrix señaló el otro sillón, frente a ella. Regulus sabía que eso no sería una conversación entre primos. Era una conversación oficial. - ¿Tienes una respuesta a la generosa oferta del Señor Oscuro?

-Sí. Voy a unirme.

Los labios de Bellatrix se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Sabía que contábamos contigo. Por eso mismo he hablado sobre el Señor Oscuro sobre tu posición en el movimiento con antelación.

Bellatrix hizo una pausa para comprobar si se veía en el rostro de su primo el interés que esperaba ver reflejado en él, y así fue.

-Eres un Black, y como tal, tendrás una posición privilegiada. No empezarás de cero, sino que podrás formar parte de uno de los escuadrones especiales desde el inicio. –Bellatrix hizo otra pausa para permitir a sus palabras hacer el efecto deseado. – El mío.

-¿Trabajaré contigo? – preguntó Regulus de inmediato.

-Conmigo no sería la expresión correcta Regulus.

-Perdón, quise decir, para ti.

-Para el Señor Oscuro, bajo mis órdenes – aclaró Bellatrix.

-En ese caso, es un honor – dijo Regulus con una inclinación de cabeza – Todo queda en familia.

-Así es. Todo queda en familia Reg. Mañana debes venir aquí media hora antes de las once de la noche, cuando te llevaré a tu iniciación. Veremos a Narcisa allá. Después se les dará su primer misión. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido. ¿Eso es todo?

-Así es.

-En ese caso me retiro.

-Sí. Ve a darle la buena noticia a Antares y Yelma. Estarán orgullosos de ti.

Regulus se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció en la chimenea. Bellatrix sonrió malvadamente viendo las llamas. ¡Qué ingenuo que era su primo!

* * *

Vale, ya sé que es corto... Pero es una historia de capítulos cortos, aunque probablemente en los de más acción que están por llegar me extienda más. Y el próximo capítulo trae sorpresa y prometo publicarlo muy pronto! Sólo espero sus comentarios sobre este!

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	5. La primera misión

**Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Daine Prince.**

Hola!

Ya sé, es imperdonable la tardanza! Pero es que la Universidad es... criminal. Aún no he salido, pero ya no aguantaba más. ¡Tenía que publicar!

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi pequeña historia, porque sus reviews siempre me caen muy bien. Pero este capítulo en especial está dedicado a dos personas: Nasirid, suerte con tu viaje! Maritza-Tomoe-Denisse: suerte con tu fin de semestre!

El capítulo es pequeño, como la mayoría de esta historia, pero tiene una pequeña sorpresa. Por si no lo recuerdan, el último capítulo había quedado cuando Regulus acepta unirse a los mortífagos frente a Bellatrix y ella piensa en lo ingenuo que es su primo... Antes había discutido su unión con Narcisa y con Daine.

Ahora... el capítulo 5.

---------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5:**

**La primera misión**

_"Imagínense que Voldemort está ahora mismo en su momento de máximo poder. No saben quienes los apoyan, no saben quién es de los suyos y quién no, pero saben que puede controlar a la gente para que hagan cosas terribles sin poder evitarlo. "_

_Sirius Black. J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego._

_Editorial Salamandra. Pp. 462_

Regulus contemplaba su brazo en silencio. La marca tenebrosa se veía claramente resaltada en su blanca piel. Había sido dolorosa, no podía negarlo, pero había soportado el dolor con valentía. Ahora era un mortífago. Y ahí venía su prima con la primera misión.

Bellatrix se acercó al su escuadrón, los mortífagos que ella misma había seleccionado cuidadosamente. Regulus y Narcisa se encontraban con el esposo de esta última entre otros 7, de los cuales Regulus reconoció a algunos excompañeros de Hogwarts. Se encontraban en la base de los mortífagos, un castillo abandonado en un peñasco imposible de acceder sin magia.

-Tenemos la ubicación de algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. –Regulus no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante las palabras de su prima. Esa era la organización de Dumbledore a la que pertenecía su hermano. – Tenemos informes de que un grupo de los más importantes se está hospedando en Kent. Partimos de inmediato. Síganme.

Siguieron a Bellatrix en las apariciones. Regulus comprobó que estaban a poca distancia del lugar donde se había encontrado con Sirius. Atacaron lo que a simple vista para los muggles sería un edificio en demolición que en realidad se trataba de un edificio mágico de apartamentos. Pero estaba vacío.

-¡Maldición! –Bellatrix estaba furiosa. No entendía cómo habían podido escapar si el ataque se había decidido esa misma noche. Regulus estaba con ella cuando entraron al apartamento superior. No había necesidad de revisar las cosas para que Regulus supiera que era el de Sirius.

Cuando volvieron a la fortaleza Bellatrix fue a ver al Señor Tenebroso temblando de furia.

-Vete a casa – le dijo Bellatrix bruscamente cuando todos empezaron a irse y Regulus dio señas de querer esperarla – Yo me quedó aquí.

Vio a su prima desaparecer escaleras arriba y se dirigió al recibidor del castillo, el único lugar en el cual se podía aparecer y desaparecer (y sólo en el caso de que se tuviera la marca tenebrosa o se viniera acompañado de alguien que la tuviera).

Iba absorto en sus pensamientos de cómo podían haber descubierto a su hermano cuando vio a la respuesta más obvia aparecerse justo frente a él en el recibidor.

-¿Daine?

La chica se sobresaltó y lo miró abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡Regulus¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí – dijo Regulus logrando mantener un tono calmado de voz.

-Reg… - Daine se mordió un labio y lo miró evaluando qué decir – no puedo explicártelo todo ahora, tengo que ver al Señor Oscuro.

-Así que tú también tienes la marca – comentó Regulus mirando hacia el brazo de la mujer, aunque este estaba cubierto.

-Sí. –Daine miró a su alrededor nerviosa- No es momento de explicaciones Regulus, te prometo que llegaré a tu casa a penas esto termine… Prometo decírtelo todo.

-Lo esperaré con ansias – dijo Regulus fríamente. Daine le sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego se dirigió al mismo salón al que había entrado Bellatrix momentos antes. Regulus la miró alejarse pensativo.

----

Cuando Daine llegó a la casa Black se sorprendió de que Kreacher le informara de que Regulus la esperaba en el salón y no en la biblioteca. Cuando entró en este encontró al menor de los Black sentado en uno de los sillones principales con un libro entre las manos. Al oírla entrar, lo dejó de lado y la miró impasible.

Daine conocía a la familia Black de toda la vida, y conocía a los dos hermanos muy bien. Siempre le había encantado de Sirius esa capacidad que tenía de reflejar todas sus emociones con gran intensidad en su rostro. Lo que más le atemorizaba de Regulus era precisamente lo contrario: era imposible leer a ciencia cierta en el rostro del chico qué sentía o pensaba.

Y en ese momento, eso era muy peligroso para Daine.

-Regulus – saludó tímidamente. El chico la miró directo a los ojos y respondió únicamente:

-¿Eres una mortífaga Daine?

-Sí – sabía que no cabía más que una respuesta directa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No tenía permitido contactar a reclutas, podía… influir su decisión.

-En ese caso… ¿por qué trataste de convencerme de no unirme?

Daine sintió la mirada de Regulus atravesarla, como si trataran de ver dentro de ella. Por supuesto, no lo lograría, no a una Prince. Sin embargo, tenía que responderle.

Regulus vio sus ojos ponerse acuosos y temblar ligeramente.

-¡Oh Reg, tú no sabes lo que es esta vida! Yo no quería esto para ti. Dejé de existir el día que me pusieron esta marca, no tengo voluntad propia, y tú ahora tampoco… No podemos hacer más que seguir las órdenes para las que yo… yo no me siento capaz.

Miró al muchacho a través de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no pudo saber si él estaba conmovido o no. Regulus simplemente lanzó la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Entonces por qué eres mortífaga?

-Tenía que hacerlo – dijo Daine como si fuera obvio – soy una Prince, de las mejores familias sangre limpia que hay. No tengo hermanos, y mis padres están muy mayores… Los Prince no podían quedar por fuera. Tú más que nadie me tienes que entender.

-Oh, esa razón la entiendo Daine… - dijo Regulus levantándose y acercándose a ella – lo que no entiendo, es porqué entregaste a Sirius. A tu amado, querido y adorado Sirius.

-¡Yo no lo entregué! – Daine abrió muchos los ojos horrorizada - ¿Realmente crees que YO entregaría a Sirius?

-Dejé escapar frente a ti que estaba en Kent, y al día siguiente llega la información a los mortífagos y hay un ataque sorpresa. Y cuando este no funciona, tienes que ir a ver al Señor Oscuro, con quien está mi prima discutiendo el tema.

-Regulus, yo jamás…

Daine le dio la espalda tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Si te digo lo que pasó – dijo al fin la chica en voz suave – tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie.

-Tienes mi palabra.

Daine se volvió hacia él y asintió.

-Había varias personas con la misión de ubicar al grupo de la Orden del Fénix en el que está Sirius, que se supone es el grupo principal: los Potter, los Longbottom, Lupin, ya sabes, su grupo de siempre de Hogwarts. Esos…

-¿Tú eras una de esas? – la cortó Regulus.

-Sí. Pero yo no llevé el dato. No iba a llevarlo.

-¿Y se supone que podrías ocultarle al Señor Oscuro que lo sabías? – preguntó Regulus incrédulamente.

-Soy una Prince, Regulus. ¿Olvidas tus conocimientos sobre las familias mágicas?

Regulus sonrió.

-Los Prince son famosos por su habilidad de Oclumencia. –recitó Regulus – Igual que la línea de Slytherin por el parsél. Así que usarías tu maravillosa oclumencia para ocultarlo.

-Así es. – Daine sonrió al ver que Regulus estaba un poco más accesible.

-¿Y entonces cómo consiguieron la información? Créeme, no era fácil encontrar a Sirius. Si yo lo hice fue porque lo conocía, y pocos en nuestro bando lo conocen así, además de tú y yo.

-No sé quien fue – dijo Daine negando – pero dudo que encontraran la pista de Sirius. Tal vez fue la de otro del grupo, se alojaban juntos.

Regulus asintió. Era probable.

-¿Y por qué te llamaron hoy?

Daine suspiró. ¿Qué tan largo sería ese interrogatorio?

-Porque la misión fracasó, así que llamaron a todos implicados para ver si sabían qué podría haber alertado a la Orden.

Regulus sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Daine alarmada.

-Nunca habría pensado que tú fueras una mortífaga – dijo Regulus riendo. La miró evaluativamente – Sinceramente, no lo pareces.

-Ni siquiera quiero serlo – dijo Daine mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada de la mirada inquisidora de Regulus.

-Aún no entiendo porqué dices eso.

-Sólo espera a que pasen unos días Reg. Espera a que Bella te empiece a dar instrucciones y sabrás de lo que hablo.

Regulus no respondió nada. Inquieta, Daine volvió a hacer la misma pregunta que había hecho el día anterior.

-¿Esto cambia las cosas entre nosotros?

-¿Por qué habrían de cambiar? – dijo Regulus sonriendo de medio lado una vez más – después de todo, los mortífagos somos una familia.

---------------

¿Y bien¿qué les pareció?

Espero con ansias sus reviews!

Saludos desde Costa Rica

Sara Fénix Black


	6. El ataque

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Brothers---- excepto Daine Prince.

Hola a todos!

Lamento mucho el atraso, de verdad, en clases no tenía tiempo y mis vacaciones estuvieron muy acontecidas, y luego me centré en Memorias hasta que un día de estos recordé a mi pobre RAB y decidí que era hora de seguir.

Así que lo siento por la espera, ojalá alguien aún se interese por la historia... Aquí está el capitulo 6 y les aviso de paso que está un poquito violento... Aunque nada alarmante creo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: **

**El ataque**

"…_mucha gente, antes de que Voldemort se mostrara tal cual era en realidad, creía que él tenía razón… Aunque, cuando vieron lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguir el poder, les entró miedo y se echaron atrás. "_

Sirius Black. J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.

Editorial Salamandra. Pp. 122-123

En un inicio Regulus no notó nada en la vida de mortífago que le hiciera pensar que Daine tuviera razón. Cierto que había ciertos inconvenientes, cada vez pasaba más tiempo en la fortaleza del Señor Oscuro que en Grimmuald Place, tenía menos tiempo para leer y no podía hacer muchos planes pues en cualquier momento recibía algún mensaje de Bellatrix para ir a pelear. Sin embargo, había aprendido mucho más de magia negra. En Hogwarts no le habían enseñado casi nada de eso. Había aprendido bastante por su cuenta leyendo, aunque claro, no era lo mismo que la práctica diaria que tenía ahora.

También estaba el hecho de ser perseguido por la ley, nunca antes había habido un prófugo entre los Black, pero como le había dicho a Narcisa cuando lo habían comentado, tenían que estar contra la ley porque era la ley del sistema que había hecho necesario esa guerra. De no ser por lo permisivo que se había hecho el Ministerio de Magia los sangre limpia no tendrían que luchar por lo que les pertenecía que poco a poco se les había dado a los sangre sucia y los mestizos.

Los primeros meses Regulus estaba bastante satisfecho de su labor. Cierto que Bellatrix casi nunca lo llevaba a ataques propiamente dichos, como Daine se lo había hecho notar unos días antes, pero le habían dado un puesto importante.

No eran muchos los magos competentes en el arte de las pociones. Cuando Regulus tenía poco más de un mes en el movimiento, Bellatrix le había comunicado que el Señor Oscuro quería que trabajara haciendo pociones para él mientras su especialista en pociones hacia un encargo especial que se le había dado.

-¿El Señor Oscuro tiene un especialista en pociones? – le había preguntado Regulus a Narcisa mientras esta lo conducía, por órdenes de su hermana, a la sala donde trabajaría.

-Claro que sí. El Señor Oscuro tiene lo mejor de lo mejor trabajando para él. Esta será tu sala de trabajo.

Habían llegado a un espacioso salón con dos largas mesas de madera y varios armarios para guardar ingredientes, además de muchos calderos de distintos tamaños. Sólo había otra persona en el salón.

-Creo que ustedes se conocen – dijo Narcisa. Ambos hombres se miraron. Regulus sonrió.

-Por supuesto –dijo avanzando hacia él y ofreciéndole la mano - ¿cómo olvidar a Severus Snape, el mejor alumno de pociones de Hogwarts?

-Black – Snape le dio la mano, pero no sonrió.

-Tranquilo… No te pude quitar el primer lugar en el colegio, no te lo quitaré a hora. Estamos del mismo lado¿no?

Snape odiaba la sonrisa de suficiencia de los Black. La única Black que le era agradable era Narcisa, pero Regulus tenía la misma sonrisa de superioridad de su hermano, al igual que Bellatrix.

-No podrías – dijo Snape simplemente – aunque a tu prima le gustaría…

-Creo que se entenderán muy bien. – dijo Narcisa ignorando la frialdad de Snape – Severus, el Señor Oscuro quiere que lo pongas al tanto de qué tiene que hacer.

-Claro Narcisa – Snape suavizó el tono para hablar con ella – El Señor Oscuro me ha dado instrucciones directas al respecto. Pero supongo que Bellatrix te pidió que me lo repitieras, no fuera que su… protegido, hiciera un mal papel…

-Severus – la chica lo miró con reproche – Espero que se entiendan bien.

-A la perfección – dijo Regulus bastante divertido con el desagrado en el rostro de Snape por tener que trabajar con él – Dos puros Slytherin… ¿cómo no vamos a entendernos?

Narcisa también le dirigió una mirada de reproche pero se fue sin añadir nada más. Snape caminó hacia uno de los calderos para revisar la poción que se cocía en ese momento. Regulus esperó pacientemente, curioseando los ingredientes y recipientes en las mesas más cercanos.

-Aquí está la lista de pociones que debes preparar Black – Snape puso un pergamino sobre la mesa y se lo acercó – Estaré ocupado unos dos meses, así que ese es el tiempo que tienes para hacerlas. El Señor Oscuro no tolera los errores, así que ya sabes qué esperar si alguna de tus pociones no funciona. Los ingredientes están en los estantes divididos en las clasificaciones básicas. Si sabes leer no tendrás problema. Y si eres la mitad de bueno de lo que dice tu querida Bellatrix, sabrás hacer todas esas.

Snape dio la vuelta y salió del salón antes de que Regulus terminara de leer la lista de pociones. En su mayoría eran venenos y pociones prohibidas, pero todas las conocía. Se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente.

-----

Al mes de estar trabajando en el laboratorio de pociones Regulus estaba totalmente instalado. Había pasado poco tiempo en la casa Black pues las pociones que estaba haciendo requerían su completa atención, por lo que había optado por quedarse en la fortaleza.

Ese día estaba terminando una de las pociones más complicadas cuando la puerta del laboratorio de abrió. Cerró los ojos disgustado. Con seguridad era Snape para criticar su trabajo.

-Hola primo.

Se volvió sorprendido.

-Bellatrix. No esperaba verte. Tenía entendido que tenías trabajo fuera.

-Tengo trabajo fuera – señaló la chica - ¿estás ocupado?

-Terminando esto, hecho esta taza de patas de murciélago y estoy libre para empezar la poción desangrante.

Tras decir esto echó dentro del caldero tres patas de murciélago con cinco segundos de distancia entre cada una. Al echar la última se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Listo.

-Bien. En ese caso la poción desangrante puede esperar. Tú vienes conmigo.

-Pero… - Regulus miró los otros calderos ligeramente preocupado.

-¿Algún problema? – Bellatrix arqueó una ceja y Regulus notó por la línea que empezaba a formarse en su frente que estaba molesta.

-No es que no quiera ir contigo Bella – se apresuró a aclarar el chico – es sólo que me queda un mes para las pociones y…

-Eres parte de mi escuadrón, tenemos una misión – dijo Bellatrix fríamente – y tú vienes conmigo. Con suerte harás tu primera tortura. Vamos.

El tono imperativo de su prima no le dejó más opción que seguirla.

----

No era fácil de describir la sensación que daba ponerse esa capa negra y esa máscara blanca. Al usarlos uno se borra, ya no es una frágil persona: es un todo poderoso. Los mortífagos eran uno solo, nutridos por el poder del gran Lord Oscuro.

No era racional, no era lógico, pero era embriagante, enervante, adictivo. Esa locura de la promesa de gloria y poder se reflejaba en los ojos brillantes detrás de todas las máscaras. En todos, menos unos cuantos. En todos, menos en los de Regulus Black.

Bellatrix le había hablado del placer de la batalla. Daine del horror que podría producir. Regulus no había estado en ninguna, pero no creía sentir ni una ni otra. Lo haría porque era su deber, porque era necesario para el triunfo de Lord Voldemort y reestablecer la superioridad de la sangre.

Estaban listos para partir en el vestíbulo de la fortaleza. Afuera empezaba a oscurecer, estaban en invierno y los días eran más cortos. Bellatrix los guiaría para aparecerse en el lugar de ataque que sólo ella conocía. "Es una buena sorpresa Regulus –le había dicho mientras se alistaban- le dará una buena lección a los traidores de la sangre".

Algunos de los mortífagos hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, pero Regulus se encontraba aparte, mirándolos uno a uno, evaluándolos. Ellos serían sus compañeros de batalla. Sonrió irónicamente bajo la máscara. No era un iluso para pensar que eran un grupo unido y su vida dependía de ellos. Las cosas no eran así. Si para salvarse a si mismos tenían que dejarlo atrás lo harían, y si el tenía que hacerlo lo haría también. Excepto si era Bellatrix. Para Regulus la familia estaba por encima de todas las reglas.

-El Señor Oscuro nos ha confiado una gran tarea – dijo Bellatrix llamando la atención de todos. Regulus sentía su mirada fija en él, a pesar de que la oscuridad en la que quedaba el rostro de su prima bajo la capucha no le dejaba ver sus ojos – es un ataque sorpresa, que llenará de dolor el mundo mágico, nos haremos sentir esta noche… El poder del Señor Oscuro se hará sentir esta noche…

Regulus no podía dejar de admirar la adoración y fanatismo de su prima.

-No esperamos resistencia de entrada al lugar. Trabajarán bajo mi mando. Si alguno me desobedece sufrirá las consecuencias. Es probable que lleguen agentes del ministerio y de la Orden del Fénix. Saben cuál es la orden del Lord Oscuro: mátenlos. Yo decido si alguno sobrevive como prisionero. En cuanto a los individuos dentro del edificio no hay excusa: todos deben morir.

Murmullos de emoción llenaron el salón. Regulus por su parte enarcó una ceja y miró a su alrededor. No entendía tanta emoción… Una masacre sí sería un buen golpe de efecto para lograr atención, pero tampoco era para hacer fiesta… Menos antes de alcanzar el objetivo.

A una señal de Bellatrix esta desapareció y todos la siguieron para aparecer al lugar donde esta los guiaba. Al aparecerse Regulus miró el edificio que tenía al frente. Se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero el cielo había oscurecido mucho y empezaba a llover con fuerza, lo que no le permitía ver con claridad.

En ese momento, un rayo iluminó el cielo y Regulus reconoció el lugar. Bellatrix dio la orden de ataque y los mortífagos se precipitaron dentro. Regulus corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

-¡Es la guardería mágica¡Son niños¡¿No vamos a matar niños verdad¡No nos sirve de nada!

La mujer se rió ante el tono de voz de su primo.

-¡Claro que lo haremos¿Qué mayor golpe para la comunidad mágica se te ocurre?

-Pero… - la confusión en la voz de Regulus fue evidente - ¡Son niños magos¡Aquí hay sangre limpias!

-¡Y mestizos! –replicó Bellatrix - ¡Y los hijos de los amantes de los sangre sucia! No seas cobarde Regulus, no me digas que no eres capaz de matar ni siquiera por el triunfo de tus ideales… No te atrevas a dejar mal a los Black…

Bellatrix se alejó de él, entrando a la batalla con una carcajada salvaje. Sin poder moverse, Regulus escuchó los gritos de los niños y los magos y brujas que trabajaban en el lugar tratando de huir. Vio a sus compañeros torturarlos y mandar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra sin permitirles defenderse… Sin quererlo, una frase que hacia un tiempo había oído vino a su mente: "_Los mortífagos no son un grupo de creyentes de una doctrina. Son asesinos"._

Sintió un estremecimiento al oír los gritos de los niños más cercanos. Avanzó con la varita en la mano, que le temblaba descontroladamente. No era capaz de hacerlo…

-¡Ven aquí Reg! – le gritó Bellatrix, quien a pesar de no ceder en las torturas no había dejado de observarlo – Creo que necesitas ayuda para iniciarte en esto… Recuerda que debes hacer lo que te diga o sufrir las consecuencias…

La miró con aprensión, pero se acercó lentamente. Tenía razón, no podía negarse. Al acercarse vio a su prima apuntar con su varita a una mujer joven quien trataba de proteger a una niña pequeña.

-Sepárate de ella – le indicó Bellatrix a la mujer. Como esta no le hizo caso le mandó un hechizo para alejarla, tirándola a los pies de Regulus, que acababa de acercarse. La mortífaga levantó la mirada hacia su primo – Tortúrala. Tú sólo sígueme con lo que voy a hacerle a la niña. _¡Crucio!_

Regulus apartó la mirada, no podía ver a la niña retorcerse de dolor. Levantó su varita y lanzó él también la maldición cruciatus. Esperaba que los gritos de la mujer no le permitieran oír el llanto de la niña.

Tras un rato de tortura que ha Regulus le pareció un siglo, su prima bajó la varita y se acercó a él para mirar a la mujer. Asintió de manera aprobatoria y levantó su varita hacia ella.

-Mírame Reg. Esto es lo que harás ahora, pero con la niña. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

La mujer, que tras la tortura había logrado incorporarse un poco para mirar con ojos suplicantes a sus atacantes, cayó inerte, con los ojos abiertos y vacíos en dirección a Regulus, quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantar la mirada de ellos a los de su prima, los que brillaban jubilosos.

-Ahora hazlo tú – dijo con una nota de placer en la voz – La niña te espera.

Sabía que no tenía opción. No quería hacerlo, pero… Se volvió hacia la niña, quien lo miraba con unos grandes ojos claros, llenos de lágrimas, el cabello desordenado sobre el rostro roto y adolorido. Temblaba descontroladamente con una expresión de terror.

-¡¿Qué le miras tanto! – le gritó Bellatrix impaciente - ¡mátala!

Regulus levantó lentamente la varita, tratando de evitar que su mano temblara y cerrando los ojos para no ver a la niña. Tomó aire y…

-¡NOS ATACAN¡LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Regulus abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás sobresaltado, al igual que Bellatrix, para ver a un grupo de recién llegados atacar al equipo de mortífagos.

-¡Termina con esto! – le gritó la mortífaga antes de precipitarse a pelear con la Orden.

El hombre bajó la varita lentamente, mirando a la niña. Se acercó a ella despacio, pero la punta de una varita en su cuello lo detuvo.

-Déjala en paz, maldito mortífago.

Regulus cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Hola Sirius, tanto tiempo…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Vale, no me maten, prometo no durar tanto en subir el próximo capítulo, que ya está casi listo, y se llama "Siervo de un mestizo". ¿Les dije que vamos por la mitad de la historia?

¡Espero sus reviews!

Sara Fénix Black


	7. Siervo de un mestizo

Disclaimer: La familia Black, Snape, los Prince, los Riddle y todo el mundo mágico pertenece a JK Rowling.

Hola a todos!!!!!

No tengo perdón por el enorme retraso, lo sé, lo sé!!! Esta historia tenía que estar terminada antes de la salida del sétimo libro, y me temo que después de leerlo todo se vendrá abajo...

Pero aun faltan unos días para el libro, y aquí está mi capítulo 7, con el encuentro entre Regulus y su hermano mayor... Y mucho más.

-----------

**Capítulo 7:**

**Siervo de un mestizo**

_"-¿Sabía usted que él también es un sangre mestiza –preguntó Harry con temeridad. Hermione soltó un débil gemido- Me refiero a Voldemort. Sí, su madre era bruja, pero su padre era muggle. ¿Acaso les ha contado que es un sangre limpia? "_

_Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

_Editorial Salamandra. Pp. 808_

La batalla subía en intensidad, los mortífagos y la gente de la Orden estaban en una fiera batalla, los gritos eran ahora de otra clase… Pero dos personas parecían ajenas a todo esto. Un hombre de la Orden, de cabello negro corto y ojos grises tenía su varita en dirección a un mortífago, pero acababa de aflojar la presión y lo hacía voltearse en ese momento.

-¿Regulus?

-Sí Sirius. Soy yo.

La niña que hasta el momento los había mirado inmovilizada corrió lejos de ellos al notar que habían perdido todo el interés en ella.

El mortífago miró fijamente a su hermano, quien podía ver sus ojos grises a través de la máscara, sin dejarse intimidar por la varita.

-Ibas a matar a esa niña… – dijo Sirius con resentimiento y otro sentimiento que Regulus no pudo evitar pensar que sonaba a un poco de decepción, moviendo un poco la varita hacia él – Realmente eres todo un mortífago…

-Te dije que me convertiría en uno – dijo Regulus en tono retador, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, concentrado en su hermano. ¿Debería pelear con él?

-Y lo hiciste. Ya no eres el Regulus que conocí.

-¿Se puede saber por qué crees eso? – preguntó serio, tratando de ganar tiempo, y a la vez curioso por la reacción de Sirius. Era como si realmente le importara.

-Porque ibas a matar a una sangre limpia.

Regulus bajó la mirada un momento, y ante su sorpresa, Sirius bajó un poco la varita y continuó con un tono enojado y recriminador, pero sin gritar.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con ellos Regulus?! Tú me dijiste toda esa porquería de que te unías por la sangre, y aquí estás… ¡¡¡matando sangre limpias para que un mestizo tenga el poder sobre el mundo mágico!!!

Regulus se precipitó hacia Sirius, pero el mayor de los Black fue más rápido y lo paralizó. Se acercó y le quitó la careta, hablándole muy cerca de la cara, al punto que Regulus sentía el aliento caliente y fiero de su hermano.

-¿No lo sabías¿No sabías que Lord Voldemort es en realidad Tom Riddle, el hijo de un muggle?

-¡No es cierto!¡Es el heredero de Salazar Slytherin! – le gritó Regulus desde su posición inmóvil.

-¡Lo es! – confirmó Sirius asintiendo - ¡El hijo de una mujer descendiente directa de su línea sanguínea y de un muggle!

Regulus iba a replicar, pero algo lo hizo detenerse… ¿Riddle…?

-¡¡Retirada!! – el grito de Bellatrix hizo a los dos hermanos sobresaltarse. Sirius tomó con más fuerza la varita para precipitarse a atrapar a los mortífagos en fuga, pero le dijo a su hermano en un susurro antes de irse.

-Piénsalo bien Reg. Tú eres el experto. Dime si lo que estás haciendo es realmente lo que creías… Yo siempre podré ayudarte si tomas la decisión correcta.

Sirius corrió hacia los otros mortífagos, al tiempo que Regulus sentía que podía moverse de nuevo. Miró aturdido a su hermano correr y desapareció, ateniéndose a la orden de su prima.

-----

Bellatrix estaba de rodillas frente a Lord Voldemort, en el salón privado de este. Hacia un mes había sido noticia mundial el asesinato de los niños, aunque el golpe no había sido tan grande como deseaban debido a la intervención temprana de la Orden del Fénix.

Había llevado a Regulus a otras torturas, pero ninguna tan fuerte de nuevo, lo dejaba permanecer en el laboratorio, terminando las pociones. Sin embargo, Severus Snape había terminado su tarea especial en esos días y Regulus volvía a estar disponible.

-¿Crees que aún tienes dominio sobre él? – preguntaba Voldemort al tiempo que se volvía hacia ella.

-Sí mi señor. Tendré control sobre él mientras corra sangre Black por mis venas.

-Puso resistencia en el ataque…

-Es como un niño aún mi señor. Necesita entrenamiento. Está asustado y esta proposición lo devolverá a su normalidad, mi señor.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Lord Voldemort habló de nuevo.

-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

-Sí. Estoy segura – contestó sin dudarlo – lo vi memorizar esos libros…

Otro largo silencio. Finalmente, Voldemort dijo en tono de sentencia.

-Habla con él. Que se ponga en la tarea de inmediato. No quiero un solo mestizo haciéndose pasar por sangre limpia aquí. No me fío de su memoria. Que revise la literatura de nuevo.

-Sí mi señor – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Sabes lo que esto significa. La misión es tuya, no suya. Si tiene éxito te premiaré más que a ninguno, incluso que al mismo Severus que acaba de terminar efectivamente la misión que le había encargado. Cuando estés segura de que ha terminado, mátalo.

-Así lo haré mi señor.

Bellatrix le besó la mano y salió del salón.

-----

Regulus estaba en la biblioteca de la casa Black. Las órdenes de Bellatrix habían sido claras: tenía que utilizar sus conocimientos en genealogía mágica para detectar a los mestizos que trataran de hacerse pasar por sangre limpias en el movimiento. Tenía sus dudas sobre hacerlo, era probable que condenara a la muerte a los que encontrara… pero era aún más probable que lo mataran si descubrían que nos los había descubierto a todos.

Había dicho a su prima que se sabía los árboles de memoria, pero ella le había dicho específicamente que revisara de nuevo la biblioteca de las mansión. Aquello era algo tedioso, pues ahora que Regulus estaba poco en casa tenía consigo sus libros favoritos, y los que de la biblioteca estaban protegidos por un hechizo especial muy poderoso para conservarlos intactos, pero que no permitía acceder a ellos.

Tras decir los contrahechizos correspondientes sacó uno de los libros. Alzó la varita para poner el hechizo de nuevo, pero decidió hacerlo cuando acabara con ese trabajo. Si tenía que estar consultando mejor no hacer el desgastante hechizo una y otra vez…

Se sentó en el escritorio con el libro _"Las familias sangre limpia más antiguas del mundo mágico" _frente a él, pero las letras frente a sus ojos no captaron su atención. Desde la conversación con Sirius no podía dejar de pensarlo… No recordaba ningún Riddle en ninguno de los libros.

Le hervía la sangre de pensarlo. No era posible… él no estaba sirviéndole a un mestizo. Era el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, Bellatrix se lo había dicho… Probablemente era una mentira que Sirius quería hacerle creer, aunque tal vez era más bien una mentira que habían hecho creer a su hermano.

Sí, eso era. Empezó a revisar la lista de apellidos de sangre limpia cuando topó con uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención: _Gaunt._

-Gaunt… - recitó Regulus haciendo memoria y empezando a pasar hojas buscando la página correspondiente– la línea directa de Salazar Slytherin, descendientes de su única hija, Miranda… El heredero de Slytherin nacerá de su sangre…

Finalmente encontró la página. Leyó rápidamente.

-La línea se ha conservado pura ya que se reproducen entre hermanos para no perder la sangre… Nunca han querido trasladarse de Snake Valley, a pesar de que este fue abandonado por los magos aterrorizados por la familia Gaunt y poblado por muggles, los cuales le dan ahora el nombre de Pequeño Harlengton.

Miró las páginas correspondientes a los Gaunt pensando rápidamente. Lord Voldemort no se parecía a ninguna de las fotos de los Gaunt, y el matrimonio exclusivo entre hermanos aunque conservaba la raza desmejoraba la especie… Voldemort podía no verse humano, pero no se veía simiesco, como se esperaría de su línea…

¿Era posible que sangre nueva hubiese entrado en él¿Sangre… muggle?

Tenía que averiguarlo. Cerró el libro y llamó a Kreacher para enviarlo a hacer su maleta. Haría un pequeño viaje a ese lugar de Harlengton.

Cuando el elfo se hubo marchado procedió con su trabajo, comparando los apellidos de los mortífagos con los de las familias mágicas, encerrando en un círculo aquellos que tenía en lista que no aparecían. La mayoría de ellos con sólo leer el nombre lo había sabido. Era un gran voto de confianza que le dejaran los nombres de los mortífagos: no se suponía que los mortífagos se conocieran entre sí.

En ese momento, Kreacher le anunció la llegada de Daine Prince.

Regulus sonrió de medio lado. Había esperado esa visita. Cuando la chica entró la recibió cariñosamente con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Me enteré de tu misión – dijo Daine sin preámbulos- la de encontrar los mestizos.

Regulus asintió.

-¿Y que hay con eso?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor Regulus – dijo la chica rápidamente – es sobre…

-Severus Snape.

La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Regulus sonrió con suficiencia.

-Es el hijo de Eillen Prince ¿no?

Daine se sentó con aspecto impactado, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

-¿Co… cómo lo sabes? – preguntó con un susurro.

-Snape no es un nombre mágico – explicó Regulus – Eso lo sé desde el colegio. No lo acusé porque quería ganarle en popularidad en pociones sin necesidad de hacer explícita la superioridad de mi sangre. Sin embargo, sus genes mágicos eran fuertes. Cuando me hablaste de Eillen, la exiliada de tu familia, dijiste que creías que había tenido un hijo y me preocupé por otra línea sanguínea perdida, así que una vez en Hogwarts averigüé sobre Eillen Prince y descubrí, para mi sorpresa, su matrimonio con un muggle de apellido Snape. No te dije nada ni dije nada en Slytherin sobre la sangre de Severus por ti. Igual no lo hice al descubrir que trabaja para el Señor Oscuro.

Daine asintió, pero no hubo ninguna sonrisa de gratitud por su parte, como Regulus notó, sino una mirada de profunda concentración.

-¿Y ahora Reg¿Lo dirás ahora que es tu trabajo?

Regulus la miró fijamente, pensando… Sí había logrado saber de su misión era que estaba cerca de la información de Voldemort y para sus intereses en ese momento le servía tenerla a su favor… Y aparte de él, era poco probable que alguien descubriera la sangre muggle de Snape: era un buen mago a pesar de su impureza.

-No – dijo Regulus firmemente – si no lo hice antes, no lo haré ahora. Quédate tranquila.

-Pero… ¿por qué no lo harás? – preguntó la chica confundida.

-Por ti – respondió Regulus con una sonrisa, que finalmente la mujer correspondió alborozada y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Eres lo máximo Reg!

-Lo sé…

Regulus la mantuvo abrazada un momento de espaldas a la biblioteca. Cuando finalmente la soltó ella se repuso rápidamente, recobrando la compostura.

-Y bien… ¿cómo va el trabajo? – preguntó más informalmente - ¿Encontraste los libros?

-Sí – contestó Regulus volviendo a estos – tuve que quitar la protección a la biblioteca por mientras hago el trabajo, aunque seguramente mañana salga durante el día… Hay unas cosas que quiero comprobar.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad al tiempo que ojeaba algunos libros.

-Es secreto –respondió Regulus – al igual que el trabajo que hago aquí. No te preocupes Daine. El secreto de Snape está a salvo conmigo. Vete, y déjame trabajar.

La chica le sonrió de nuevo, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de salir se volvió un poco para murmurar levemente

-Gracias…

Desapareció al otro lado de la puerta y Regulus escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal. Daine se había ido. Sonrió irónicamente y subió a asegurarse de que Kreacher tuviera listo su equipaje.

----

Pequeño Hangleton no era un lugar de mucha actividad, como pudo comprobar Regulus a su llegada. Le había dicho a su prima que haría un viaje para comprobar ciertas líneas de sangre y se había negado a necesitar compañía. Bellatrix no había sospechado de él pues había visto que decía la verdad. Lo que no sabía era exactamente que era la línea de sangre del Señor Oscuro la que seguía.

Cuando llegó al pueblo empezaba a anochecer y tras buscar una pequeña posada se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que le sería más fácil informarse: el bar del pueblo. Este se llamaba El Ahorcado y parecía muy concurrido. Regulus sonrió. En pueblos así ese lugar era lo único interesante que podía haber después de cierta hora.

Regulus no era un experto sobre los muggles, pero no desentonaba entre ellos como lo hacían la mayoría de los magos. Probablemente porque de joven había oído a su hermano mayor hablar mucho sobre ellos y algo había leído al respecto también. Había que conocer al enemigo.

Vestía con una camisa y pantalón negro, y llevaba una capucha para cubrirse mejor el rostro. Sin embargo, al llegar al local se descubrió. Al final de la noche todos estarían muy borrachos para recordarlo y ocuparía su encanto para sacar la información que quería.

Pidió un trago y se sentó solo en una mesa. Poco tiempo después una mujer algo entrada en años se sentó a su lado.

-Hola guapo… ¿De visita en el pueblo? Soy Dot…

-Hola preciosa – mintió descaradamente el chico trabajando contra su timidez y buscando su lado conquistador… Sirius no podía habérselo dejado completamente todo – ¿Te puedo invitar una copa?

-Claro… - Regulus pidió un trago para ella – ¿Qué haces aquí, si se puede saber?

El chico deslizó un líquido incoloro en la bebida de la chica con gran habilidad antes de dársela. Eso la haría más comunicativa y no recordaría nada luego.

-Estoy investigando.

-¿Se puede saber sobre qué?

-Estoy buscando información sobre dos familias… Tal vez puedas ayudarme…

La mujer lo miró insinuante.

-Yo te ayudaré en lo que quieras cariño…

Regulus frunció el ceño. Ese "cariño" era un efecto secundario de la poción… La mujer podría ponerse excesivamente cariñosa. Más que ya venía dispuesta…

-¿Sabes si vivió por aquí una familia llamada Gaunt?

La mujer se rió al tiempo que acercaba su asiento más al de Regulus.

-¿Por qué te interesan? Vivían al otro lado del valle en una casucha… Estaban locos de remate y parecían monos…

Eso concordaba con lo que Regulus sabía, debido a los cruces exclusivamente entre familiares cercanos.

-Ya veo… Hablaste en pasado¿no queda ninguno?

-No… Pero fueron protagonistas de una historia muy interesante. La hija de los Gaunt sedujo al hijo de los Riddle, la gente de plata de aquí del pueblo. Ella y Tom se fugaron para casarse… ¡Fue uno de los mejores chismes aquí en Pequeño Harlenton! Porque Tom Riddle era uno de los hombres más guapos que he conocido… Estaba comprometido con Cecile Barton, de Gran Harlenton. Era una chica de alta sociedad que quedó destrozada cuando él la dejó por esa.

Regulus sintió erizarse toda la piel. Tom Riddle… Probablemente la chica Gaunt y él le habían puesto a su primogénito el nombre de su padre… El menor de los Black sintió una gran ira nacer en él. El gran Lord Voldemort no era más que un sucio y cochino mestizo… Él, un Black, con una ascendencia intachable de sangre pura, había estado trabajando a las órdenes de un vulgar mestizo… Por más heredero de Slytherin que dijera ser, su sangre estaba contaminada.

Y la sangre lo es todo.

Sin embargo, la voz de Regulus se mantuvo impasible y su rostro no demostró la conmoción que sufría en ese momento.

-¿Sabes si tuvieron hijos? – preguntó sin mostrar demasiado interés en el tema.

-No lo sé… Tom volvió al pueblo un tiempo después diciendo que ella lo había engatusado y no sé que otras tonterías. La verdad es que no sé qué vio en ella. Tenía que estar ciego para dejar a la bellísima Cecile por ella… Si creyera en brujerías diría que le dio un filtro de amor.

La mujer se rió estridentemente de su ocurrencia, mientras Regulus pensaba que probablemente tenía razón.

-¿No recuerdas el nombre de la chica Gaunt?

-No… No eran muy sociables con la gente del pueblo. En eso los Riddle y los Gaunt se parecían. Por eso nadie lamentó las muertes de ninguno. En especial el asesinato de los Riddle.

-¿Asesinato? – Regulus la miró nuevamente interesado. Había estado a punto de dar por terminada la conversación para seguir buscando información, pero este detalle le llamó la atención poderosamente.

-Oh sí… - los ojos de Dot brillaron – Aparecieron asesinados en su casa hace unos 40 años o un poco menos… Pero nunca lograron probar como los habían matado. ¡La policía dijo que estaban en perfecto estado de salud pero que estaban muertos!

La mujer empezó a reírse estridentemente una vez más, pero Regulus comprendió inmediatamente que habían sido asesinados con un Avada Kedavra.

-¿Hubo sospechosos en la investigación?

-Todos sospecharon del jardinero, Frank Bryce. Yo creo que fue él. Tiene un carácter horrible, no me gustaría de enemigo…

La mujer decidió que la historia ya había tomado demasiado tiempo y se acercó más a Regulus, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Pero no veo por qué te interesa esta historia… Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en cosas más interesantes…

-En un momento preciosa – dijo Regulus sonriendo un poco – Sólo una pregunta más. ¿Qué pasó con este Frank Bryce?

-Sigue en la mansión Riddle. Esa casa grande que se ve sobre la colina – contestó Dot jugando con los botones de su camisa. Regulus la miró con hastío y sacando la varita por debajo de la mesa la apuntó y pensó con fuerza _"demaius"._

La mujer cayó dormida sobre la mesa. Regulus se levantó poniéndose la capucha de nuevo y miró a la camarera.

-Creo que ha tomado demasiado.

Se encogió de hombros y salió del local dispuesto a buscar a Frank Bryce. Quería llegar al fondo de todo eso.


End file.
